


One Door Swinging Closed

by AgentMaryMargaretSkitz



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: Angst, Give us Constangreen 2k19, Hinted Demonic Possession, I love Gary, M/M, Moving On, Sirens, Therefore I Make Him Suffer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-20
Updated: 2018-12-20
Packaged: 2019-09-23 05:59:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17074703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz/pseuds/AgentMaryMargaretSkitz
Summary: Gary knows he isn't John Constantine's true love, so he does what he can to move on. While he clears the presence of the warlock from his life, a picture brings back memories.





	One Door Swinging Closed

**Author's Note:**

  * For [harleygirl2648](https://archiveofourown.org/users/harleygirl2648/gifts).



> I've had very bad writer's block as of late, which really sucks. I have a Constangreen fic brewing but I can't find the words for it. So I send out a post asking for inspiration on Tumblr, and @somebodyhelpthenotdeadfreds came through for me asking for Constangreen. So I decided to have some good fun with it!

It was time to let go.

For months, he had let himself pine over John- no, Constantine. He had to think of him as just Constantine now. Thinking of him as John made it personal and harder to move on. What Gary needed to do right now was move on from loving him.

The afternoon was slow for the Bureau. Nate had returned for a brief visit on the Waverider and invited Gary along, but he had declined. The Waverider meant J- Constantine and he wasn’t ready to see the man he loved. Not when said man was in love with someone else. As jealous as it made Gary, he wouldn’t be the one to stand in the way of love.

So he started clearing his desk of any traces of Constantine. The little postcards he’d bought when they were on the road to mark each adventure. His ridiculous blond wig he’d brought to surprise the Legends by dressing up as him. A talisman John had given him to ward off possession- it wasn’t like he’d need it with Mallus gone from this world. Besides, he didn’t want the reminder of Constantine. All of it went into the garbage.

Looking over his desk, Gary’s eyes fell on the top drawer. His fingers wrapped around the handle to pull it open. Inside, next to a picture of his family prior to his mother’s death, was the only picture they really had together. The two of them picnicking in the sun, laughing in delight. Constantine’s arms were raised as Gary clutched a Beebo toy in his arms. They’d just defeated a siren that had induced them with pheromones into a state of euphoria. As the effects wore off, they’d decided to have a picnic together. Just looking at the picture made Gary think of warm sun, chicken salad sandwiches, and lemonade kisses.

He closed his eyes, telling himself not to cry.

* * *

 

_Gary watched before him as the siren John was battling suddenly transformed into the warlock. He was an exact copy, right down to the stubble on his jaw. He found himself losing track of which John was the real one as the struggle grew more heated. Eventually, one John had the other pinned in a headlock._

_“Gary, finish him!” the John in the headlock panted, trying to claw his way free.  
_

_“Gary,” the other John said, shaking his head. “He’s trying to trick you. Just shoot him.”_

_Headlock John laughed. “You wanker. Like he’ll fall for that. Come on, Gar.”_

_Gary looked between the two of them, unsure which was real. He could either kill the real John or the siren. Movement in the corner of his eye drew his focus onto a mirror on the wall. He could see John’s reflection along with that of a pale, hairless, grotesque creature. How the creature was struggling to free itself from John’s hold around it’s head._

_Grabbing the knife John had dropped in the struggle, Gary ran at the siren and plunged it in it’s neck. The John in the headlock screeched horribly, reverting back to its true form. Real John let the siren go as it exploded into a column of green dust that coated both of them._

_“Oh great,” John groaned as Gary pulled his glasses off and coughed. “Bloody siren.”  
_

_“At least it’s dead?”  
_

_“Yeah, but it decided to go out with a bang. Remember what I said about sirens releasing pheromones to attract victims?”_

_“Uh huh,” Gary wiped his glasses off. “Is that why I feel light?”_

_“Yup. We both got a face full of its last defense,”_ _John started loosening his tie, which suddenly seemed very attractive in this moment._

_Gary put his glasses back on. “So now what?”_

_John sighed. “We need to let it wear off....fancy a date, squire?”_

_“Is that you or the pheromones talking?”  
_

_“I’m going to say both.”_

* * *

 

Part of him wished to relieve that day all over again. The excitement of working with someone who listened and heard him. Being able to save someone from the siren instead of failing. The joy and happiness he knew were cast upon them, only he didn’t care. The silly idea to have a picnic and John grabbing the Beebo toy and putting it in the shopping cart at the last minute.

John...

No. Constantine. Just Constantine. 

Gary dropped the photo into the trash can. He quickly shut the door of the drawer and sat back down in his chair. Had he looked up, he might have seen Ava stopped in the hall watching him with a look of concern. He didn’t see her school her face into neutrality and walk over until she was right in front of his desk.

“Everything okay, Gary?” she asked.

He looked up at her and plastered a smile on his face. “Yeah. Everything’s fine, Director Sharpe. Need something?”

“Actually, yeah. We think there’s something magical in Brooklyn right now. Can you take a look into it?”

“Consider me on it,” Gary programmed his courier to the destination and walked through the portal. Ava watched him go before looking down at the trash and seeing the photograph on top.

“Oh, Gary,” she shook her head and left the room. 

The talisman was just barely visible beneath the photograph. When he’d gotten rid of it, Gary had no idea what he’d been about to invite into his life.

Brooklyn would show him soon enough.

**Author's Note:**

> So hopefully this wasn't a total load of garbage and I can get some kudos and reviews????


End file.
